


Doughnuts and Dynamite

by b00ksandcleverness (Asylum)



Series: Gay, Gay, Power Rangers! [1]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum/pseuds/b00ksandcleverness
Summary: A collection of Trimberly oneshots from Tumblr prompts and other inspirations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Power rangers prompt: group soulmate au?
> 
> I totally misinterpreted this prompt, so this chapter is a trimberly soulmate au - see my other fic for the answer to the actual prompt.

Trini Alverado hated the color pink. 

She hated everything it represented - the ‘perfect’ color for ‘perfect’ girls, the color she was supposed to adore, the color that her mother had forced on her since before she was born. She hated the girls who loved pink because she knew her mother preferred those girls to her own daughter. 

Trini Alverado _hated_ the color pink. So Trini absolutely _loathed_ the pink swatch of color covering her left wrist. She loathed the design it formed with a burning passion, and the person who it represented.

Every day for 16 years, Trini had endured her mother’s expectations of being the perfect girl, the perfect daughter, the perfect sister. She’d endured her mother’s scorn at her expression of self in her clothes, in her art. She’d endured her mother’s pressuring her to accept labels and accept her role in the family and in society. She’d endured her heartbreaking disappointment when her soulmark had appeared at 13 and it hadn’t been what her mother expected. She’d endured her mother glancing away purposefully every time Trini’s soulmark was visible.

Because pink on her left wrist meant feminine. Pink on her left wrist meant taboo. Pink on her left wrist meant everything Trini Alverado - not the perfect girl, not the perfect daughter, not the perfect sister - was not supposed to be. 

Every time Trini thought the taboo word to herself, she got a thrill of excitement, a thrill of curiosity, a burning to learn more to feel more to become more. But acknowledging that word also meant acknowledging her mother’s disdain, so she’d learned to hate that symbol, that color on her wrist, because all she’d ever wanted was her mother’s approval. 

So on that cliff, when Kimberly fucking Hart had reached for her water bottle and revealed the yellow symbol that matched Trini’s, Trini’s heart stopped. Adrenaline - already high after the chase she’d led them on - surged once more through her system, at once paralyzing her body and making every nerve tingle. Because she realized that she couldn’t loathe Kimberly Hart no matter how hard she tried. She realized that looking into Kimberly Hart’s eyes was like standing on her mountain with her music blaring and her body balanced - looking at Kimberly Hart was like looking at peace. So when Kim’s arms wrapped around hers and tugged her to the edge of the cliff, she let herself fall. 

Maybe pink wasn’t so bad, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: Trimberly - jealous Kim and maybe a little bit of angst

Tommy Oliver.

New kid. Tall. Brunette. Green eyed (appropriately). Surprisingly Popular (suspicious - no new kid had a right to be popular). Green Ranger (very suspicious). Tomboy. Straight-A Student (so why detention??? Also suspicious).

And the absolute bane of Kimberly Hart’s existence. 

The moment Tommy had arrived in detention, Kim had smelled trouble. Because not only was Tommy gorgeous, not only was Tommy funny, and athletic, and intelligent. 

Not only was Tommy Oliver basically perfect in the cut-throat adolescent world of High School, but Tommy Oliver was charming. Kim hated charming people. She especially hated them right now. Because right now, Tommy fucking Oliver was flirting with Trini. What’s worse? Trini was _giggling_. And _blushing_. 

And Kim couldn’t do a fucking thing about it. 

She’d been flirting (haha see what she did there? Pathetic) with the idea of asking Trini out for months. And really, who wouldn’t? Trini was damn near perfect. She was kind and intelligent and funny and absolutely gorgeous. 

And she was far too good for Kimberly Hart.

She was too good for the ex-cheerleader who was _this close_ to being labeled a sex offender. She was too good for the girl who got so defensive over her own actions, she punched her ex-sort-of-not-really-boyfriend so hard _without powers_ that he’d lost a tooth. She was too good for the girl who was so emotionally stunted she’d kept them all from morphing until Billy had died.

So no, Kim wasn’t good enough for Trini. But she wasn’t positive Tommy Oliver was either.

“You trying out your laser vision again, princess?” 

Zach’s amused drawl broke through her staring contest with the back of Tommy’s head. 

“Huh? We don’t have laser vision, doofus.” 

“Well you’re definitely trying to melt the back of poor Tommy’s head. What did she ever do to you, huh?” 

Kim glanced away just as Tommy shifted to reveal a surprisingly bashful Trini. 

“Oh.”

Kim sighed. Sometimes she thought the only one in their group who didn’t know about her pathetic crush on the Yellow Ranger was Trini herself. 

“Yeah.” What else was there to say? She didn’t have a chance with Trini, she knew that. And Tommy really was a good sort. Mostly. And hey if she could make Trini smile like that, who was Kim to get in the way? No one, that’s who. 

She feels Zach’s gaze on her, but she refuses to look up. She doesn’t want to see the pity in his eyes. She doesn’t see the thoughtfulness in his gaze, or the way his eyes flick between Trini’s furtive looks in Kim’s direction, and Kim’s hunched shoulders.

\---

Trini slid next to Zach in their English class with and grunted out some form of greeting as she rested her head on top of her folded arms. She had a massive headache and really just wanted to do some yoga on her rock. She was not looking forward to debating Shakespeare for the umpteenth time this year with a bunch of pimply hormonal teens.

“’Sup, Crazy Girl.”

Grunt.

“Got a headache?” 

Shrug.

“Got anything to do with a certain green friend of ours?”

Head tilt, murderous glare.

Students were settling into their seats as the teacher wrote their assignments on the board, and told them to choose partners to go over the next Act of Hamlet. Zach payed the rest of them no mind.

“Funny thing, I think Kim’s got a headache for the same exact reason.”

“Wait, what?”

“Oh, it speaks!”

“Shut up idiot.”

“Ouch. Words hurt, you know”

“You don’t have enough brain cells to be offended by my awesome snark.”

“Damn, fine. I won’t tell you what Kim said earlier when Tommy was all over you.” 

“What the fuck, Zach.”

Zach buried his nose in Shakespeare and ignored Trini’s glare. Finally, she rolled her eyes. 

“Fine, o amazing Black Ranger. I only insult your awesomeness because I cannot even dream to match it. Alright? Just tell me already!”

Zach smirked. “Someone’s eager. And just how much Shakespeare have you been reading, Trinity?”

She kicked his shin under the table, hard.

“Call me Trinity again and you’ll wish Rita was back.”

“Ok, ok, jesus, leave my bones intact, Crazy Girl! I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, but - and I say this with all possibly love - but damn girl you’re oblivious. Even Jason figured it out, and you know that’s saying something.”

“Figured what out?” Trini was getting more confused by the second, and it wasn’t helping her headache in the slightest. If Zach didn’t get to his point soon, she’d punch him and deal with going to the principal’s office happily.

“Kim’s got a gigantic gay crush on you, Trini.”

Trini blinked. “Huh?”

It was Zach’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“Girl, the only thing that even comes close to your crush on Kim, is her crush on you. We both know Tommy just likes to flirt - especially with you, because you blush so easily when a pretty girl is paying attention to you -”

Trini kicked his shin again with a hissed “Hey!”

“ - Ow! What? It’s the truth! Anyway, I don’t think Kim’s realized that Tommy’s flirting is harmless when it comes to you. I mean hey we all know she’s got the hots for the hottest member of the team. Moi.”

Another kick. “Ow! I’m going to the police. This abuse is just unwarranted.”

“Zach, for fucks sake, please get to the point.”

“I thought I had? What’s that glare for? You need me to spell it out? Kim. Was. Jealous. Kim. Likes. You. Idiot. No accounting for taste, but - HEY!”

“Zach, Trini, is there something you’d like to share with the class?”

“No, Ms. Morris we were just, uh, having a disagreement over the meaning of a passage.”

Watching Zachary Kwan trying to appear innocent was not a pretty sight, but luckily, their teacher just rolled her eyes and moved on.

“What did I say about the kicking?? Jeez. And here I am, trying to help you out. Some friend you are.”

“Aww poor wittle baby. Suck it up, bitch.” 

Trini was quiet for a moment, thinking. 

“You’re not pulling my leg? Kim’s really into me?”

“Dude you’re like, Wynonna Earp level oblivious.”

“I don’t know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment.”

“Definitely an insult.” 

“Rude.”

\---

Tommy’s next flirting target two days later, ironically, was Kim. 

Their training session for the day had ended, and they were all relaxing and nursing various bruises and scrapes under the coolness coming from the lake above the pit. Trini, observing Tommy’s flirting process, personally thought that the award for Wynonna Earp obliviousness should go to Kim, who hadn’t realized yet that Tommy had been flirting with her for the past half hour.

Trini had conducted her own experiments over the past two days to see if Zach was just insane or if his claim held any merit. She’d found, to her surprise, that he might, in fact, in some weird twist of fate, be right, and she’d been trying all morning to come up with a way to ask her fellow ranger out. 

And then Tommy had butted in, and Zach had been smirking at her for the past half hour, and winking every time Tommy said something even remotely suggestive. Now, glancing from Kim to Zach one more time, he waggled his eyebrows and tilted his head in a clear dare. Trini Alverado was not one to ever back down from a dare.

Taking a fortifying breath, she left her perch atop one of the rocks in the pit and stalked over to Kim and Tommy. Kim brightened at the sight of her, giving Trini butterflies, and Tommy’s eyes took on a mischievous gleam. 

“Hey, Tommy. Kim, I’m really sorry about this.”

Kim looked confused, and Tommy looked amused. 

“For what?” They voiced the query at the same time. 

Taking another breath, Trini grabbed Kim’s wrist and pulled the taller girl down so she could press her lips to Kim’s.

She could hear Zach’s whoop of laughter, Billy’s clapping, and Jason’s cheering in the background as she felt Kim’s startled exhale of breath against her face. A tentative hand threaded itself through her hair as she felt Kim move closer to her, press more firmly into her lips, and heard Tommy’s quiet chuckle next to them.

She pulled away from Kim, a small smirk on her lips and took a few steps backwards.

“We should do that again some time, if you’re interested.”

With a thrust from her legs, she propelled herself through the lake, hoping Kim wouldn’t be too far behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: trimberly prompt: Kim hears Trini singing and joins her

Kim never got tired of watching Trini move.

The way she fought, the way she walked, the way she danced, the way she loved. She put every particle of her being into whatever she was doing and it drew Kim like a moth to flame.

So when Kim came home from a long day of classes to see Trini dancing and humming along to whatever she was playing through her earphones while cooking, there was nothing Kim could do but join her.

She slipped off her jacket and got rid of her school bag as Trini’s high, clear voice began to float through the apartment.

_“I was there when you fell from the clouds_   
_And landed in the desert_   
_There was a thunder inside of my heart_   
_There was a wonderful pleasure”_

Kim slipped her arms around Trini’s waist from behind, soothing her when she started in surprise by placing a gentle kiss to the back of her head. They swayed together as Kim removed one of the earbuds from Trini’s ear, playfully pinching the lobe as she let it fall. She sighed happily, sinking further into her girlfriends body as Trini sang the next verse.

_“And like a stallion racing the rain_   
_You rode on the back of my bike_   
_I knew from the song that you sang_   
_That you were my lover for life”_

Kim pressed a kiss to Trini’s neck before she joined in.

_“Oh, there’s no time to sleep_   
_Oh, living in a dream”_

She guided Trini to turn in the circle of her arms and sang the chorus alone.

_“So take me to the paradise_   
_In your eyes_   
_Green like American money_   
_You taste just right_   
_Sweet like Tennessee honey”_

She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Trini laugh and reach out to smack her arm - Kim caught her hand before it hit though, and stepped back to make room for Trini to twirl under her arm.

_“And we can run away_   
_Swimming in the sunlight everyday_   
_Oh, paradise in your eyes_   
_Green like American money”_

They switched back and forth between the verses, singing together in the middle and giggling as they danced as dramatically ridiculous as they could stand, twirling and dipping and finally, back to just swaying as the final chorus finished.

Dipping to press a chaste kiss to her girlfriends lips, Kim whispered against them,

“We should totally start a band.”

This time, the exasperated smack did land on her shoulder.

“Get out of my kitchen, Kimberly Hart.”

_“So we took to the calico road_   
_Running from the weather_   
_There was a highway inside of her eyes_   
_There was a buried treasure_

_“And we got caught in the storm_   
_You started flying the kite_   
_At the end was a key to my heart_   
_You were my lover for life_

_“Oh, there’s no time to sleep_   
_Oh, living in a dream_

_“So take me to the paradise_   
_In your eyes_   
_Green like American money_   
_You taste just right_   
_Sweet like Tennessee honey_

_“And we can run away_   
_Swimming in the sunlight everyday_   
_Oh, paradise in your eyes_   
_Green like American money_

_“We carved our love in the mountainside_   
_We soaked our hearts in the rain_   
_And I, waited my whole life, for you_

_“So take me to the paradise_   
_In your eyes_   
_Green like American money_   
_You taste just right_   
_Sweet like Tennessee honey_

_And we can run away_   
_Swimming in the sunlight everyday_   
_Oh, paradise in your eyes_   
_Green like American money”_


End file.
